Guardados pela Lua
by Dani Potter
Summary: Remo Lupin abrindo seu coração...sou péssima em sumários. a fic não é essa droga naum!


Guardados pela Lua

Por Dani Potter

N/A: Minha primeira R/Li, que eu realmente espero que agrade. Como já foi mencionado, é a primeira vez que trabalho com esse shipper, mas essa short é um xodozinho meu já! ^^ Então qualquer coisa me dêem um desconto, o.k?  Essa é uma shortfic dedicada à minha amiga e beta Mila, que é viciada no casal! Ah, e se vocês pudessem deixar comentários eu ficaria contente! :D Sem mais, bjos e boa leitura!

hr

O que mais me encanta em você? Não sei dizer. Aliás, eu não sei nem quando todo esse amor nasceu. Era proibido, mas nasceu.

 Lílian Evans Potter. Só esse nome já a tornava proibida para mim. Não por ser casada mas por ser uma Potter, por ser mulher de um dos meus melhores amigos. Complicado, não? Você não imagina o quanto...

 Eu me lembro de você ter me chamado a atenção no momento em que chegamos a Hogwarts. Estávamos na sala ao lado do Salão Principal esperando que a Professora Mcgonagall nos chamasse e você estava nervosa, desatou a me fazer perguntas; lembro como se fosse hoje. Nesse dia você me encantou.

hr

_"A sala repleta de alunos do 1º ano esperava pela Professora ansiosa. No meio daquele tumulto e agitação dos estudantes, havia uma menininha ruiva que torcia as mãos nervosamente, andando de um lado para o outro.___

_ Eu a observei durante vários minutos até que ela me notasse. Bem, eu desejava que ela não me notasse, mas foi inevitável._

_ - Oi? Você também é do 1º ano, não? - confirmei com a cabeça rindo disfarçadamente, mas percebi que ela notou quando deu um forte tapa na testa e exclamou: - Mas como sou burra! Como você seria de outra série? Se fosse não estaria **aqui**, obviamente! Aliás, você sabe o que está acontecendo que a professora está demorando tanto? Você sabe como somos selecionados? Você pode me explicar como funciona esse negócio de casas? Você ao menos conhece alguém daqui?  Eu estou sozinha, não conheço ninguém até agora! A não ser você, é claro, mas você sabe, né....- incrível. Aquela pequena e doce menina de cabelos ruivos e olhos incrivelmente verdes era uma tagarela. Na verdade, ela não era realmente tagarela, mas pude notar ao passar dos anos que esse era um de seus hábitos quando ficava nervosa. Ela desatava a falar._

- Moço? Hum...Tentativa errada...Garoto?Hei! Psiu! Olha eu aqui! - ela tentava chamar minha atenção balançando as mãos em frente ao meurosto, até que voltei à "realidade". ****

_- Sim? - perguntei educadamente_

_- Você por acaso escutou alguma coisa do que eu lhe falei?- disse inquisidoramente_

_- E  você por acaso pode me dizer seu nome, srta. "Eu falo mais do que um papagaio"?- rebati e a vi enrubescer. Eu realmente havia exagerado, pensei pesarosamente_

_- Evans. Lílian Evans.- disse num sussurro inaudível, ao que eu perguntei "Como?", o mais delicadamente possível já que achava que havia sido um tanto quanto grosso ao dizer que ela falava mais que papagaio. - Evans. Lílian Evans - ela repetiu - E o seu?_

- Remo Lupin, prazer - disse sorrindo.

_- O prazer é todo meu, Remo, mas você poderia me explicar como é a seleção e o negócio das casas? - pediu com um sorriso meio constrangido._

_- É claro, Lílian - respondi prontamente - Bem, é o seguinte, sobre a seleção eu não sei, mas existem quatro casas, Grifinória, Sonseri..."._

_hr_

Lembro-me que expliquei a ela tudo que sabia sobre as casas. E foi aí que começou a minha amizade com a Lily. Foi nesse dia que eu já começava a me apaixonar por ela. Só que eu não sabia que isso poderia me causar tanto transtorno no futuro.

hr

_"VOCÊ O QUE? - berrou um quintanista da grifinória, chamando a atenção de quase todos os presentes no salão comunal.___

_- Você pode falar mais baixo, Tiago?- sibilei - Ou está difícil?****_

_- Hunf!- resmungou Tiago, atirando-se novamente na poltrona atrás de si e encarando insistentemente os sapatos._

_- O.K., agora você vai me ignorar, é? "timo! - respondi irritado e subi batendo os pés até o nosso dormitório._

_ "Merda! Merda! Era só o que me faltava. Se já não me bastasse estar apaixonado por ela, ainda tenho que brigar com o Tiago. "TIMO! Incrivelmente, "TIMO!!!!!!!", praguejei, atirando-me em minha cama, encarando os dosséis._

_-Aluado? - ouvi alguém me chamando da porta, e tudo que respondi foi 'hum', o que a pessoa deve ter encarado como um 'estou ouvindo, fale!', então ele continuou – Escuta, cara, eu não queria reagir daquela maneira com você, desculpe._

- Escute, Tiago - eu disse encarando o mesmo, que estava sentado em sua cama, localizada em frente à  minha - Você teve todos os motivos para agir daquele jeito, mas eu não suporto mais, cara! Eu não agüento mais isso tudo que está entalado aqui dentro. Eu precisava falar ou eu explodia! E se não fosse pra vocês, pra quem mais eu poderia contar que eu amo Lílian Evans? Com quem eu poderia ser tão sincero quanto eu sou com vocês? - desabafei olhando tristemente para o meu amigo.

_ - Aluado...- eu via que ele estava incrivelmente apreensivo, mas fiz um gesto e uma cara como quem diz 'Vá em frente! Eu não me abri com você? Abra-se comigo também!', então, acho que mais confiante, ele falou - Olha, eu não sabia disso. Eu juro, não sabia. Poxa, eu notava que você tinha 'alguma coisa' com a Lily, mas...amor!? Eu pensava que era amizade, uma relação quase fraterna...Mas pelo visto eu errei, a coisa é maior, e arrisco dizer, beeeem mais profunda - ele passou as mãos no cabelo, incrivelmente nervoso, eu notava - Pois bem, Remo, eu não sou o dono da Lílian, eu sou simplesmente mais um cara que, como você, a ama. E digo, do fundo do meu coração, que você tem tanto direito como eu de lutar por esse amor. Eu só queria te pedir uma coisa...- ele disse levantando e vindo até a minha cama, sentando do lado oposto ao que eu estava, encarando-me profundamente - Por favor, eu nunca, em hipótese alguma, pensei em perder uma amizade por mulher...Her...Mesmo sendo a Lily...Aluado, eu não quero perder sua amizade, e espero que você também pense assim.- quando Pontas terminou, eu vi que aquele era um grande amigo, e que eu realmente também desejava não perder sua amizade, por isso abri um grande sorriso e disse:_

_- Você acha que eu realmente quero perder sua amizade, Potter? -disse sarcástico, o que provocou risadas. Nós nos olhamos após o término do acesso de risadas e nos abraçamos como irmãos, e naquele momento eu jurei que, por mais doloroso que fosse para mim, eu não queria que Tiago sofresse._

hr

Eu sei que foi uma atitude um tanto quanto estranha e incrivelmente dolorosa para mim, mas ele era Tiago, um dos meus melhores amigos, e eu sempre o quis ver feliz, eu sempre queria que meus amigos fossem felizes. E por outro lado, Lílian era quem tomaria a decisão final, se ela se apaixonasse por mim, eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo. E se ela se apaixonasse por Tiago, seria doloroso, mas eu desejaria tudo de bom aos dois. E eu lembro que, nesse dia, eu também prometi que eu não 'lutaria' para ter Lily ao meu lado. Se o destino quisesse isso, ela seria minha.

hr

_"Era final do nosso 4º ano. Eu estava mais uma vez estudando na biblioteca. Os garotos já estavam me enchendo a paciência pela minha fixação pelos estudos, mas eu não me importava. Eu gostava de vê-los implicarem comigo, era divertida a maneira com que eles bufavam e diziam que eu não era um maroto. Eu sabia que era, e eles também. Por mais que eu desejasse estudar, eles sempre me desviavam, sempre tinham uma brincadeira pra fazer, e por mais que eu não ajudasse, eu gostava e me distraia. Afinal, eu era um maroto, um tanto quieto, sim, mas um maroto de qualquer modo. O 'certinho' do grupo, o Aluado.___

 Sorri involuntariamente ao me lembrar que a essas horas Sirius e Tiago deviam estar aprontando pra cima de Malfoy e Snape. Eles sempre foram os alvos principais, e com razão. Aqueles sonserinos não eram 'gente'. Eram partidários das trevas.Gente ruim, que só queria poder, pisando em cima de quem quer que fosse.Eles eram nojentos. Eu e os garotos os odiávamos. E, devo dizer, com razão.****

_ Mas ali estava eu novamente perdido em pensamentos. Pensando em traquinagens e em como odiava aqueles sonserinos. Como diriam Pontas e Almofadinhas: "Cada vez mais maroto. Esse é o nosso Aluado! Nosso orgulho!" E depois partiam pra cima de mim bagunçando meus cabelos e me fazendo rir. Eu havia de admitir que eles eram hilários. Não sabia o que Lily achava de tão irritante neles._

_"Wow. Não, Remo! Não! Você não deve pensar na Lílian! Não deve!", eu me repreendi mentalmente. Ela não podia dominar meus pensamentos novamente hoje. Sirius, Tiago, And (?), Pedro, Snape, Malfoy, e até mesmo Bellatriz. Qualquer um que fosse ele deixava, já que era fácil de ser esquecido, mas ela não! Não, não e não! Mas nem sempre nossa mente nos obedece e a minha era incrivelmente teimosa e 'contra a maré', como eu gostava de dizer._

_ Os olhos incrivelmente verdes. O sorriso de derreter até iceberg na Antártida. Os cabelos ruivos, cheios e incrivelmente brilhantes. A voz suave e meiga. A atenção que ela aplicava a cada coisa que fazia, o prazer que ela dedicava a isso. Ela era tão incrível._

_"NÃO, ALUADO! NÃO! CHEGA!" , pensei. Ela não é pro meu bico. Esquecer, eu TINHA que esquecer. Mas quando já pretendia voltar a atenção ao livro que lia antes de me perder em pensamentos, fui interrompido._**__**

 "Hum...Incomodo, Remo?" , perguntou a menina ruiva de 14 anos com um sorriso doce.

_ "Não, Lily. Sente-se e fique à  vontade!" disse jovial e simpático, tentando não transparecer o quanto a chegada dela era fabulosa e me fazia ficar transtornado._

_ "Bem, podíamos estudar juntos, não é? Fica menos maçante, eu acho."_

_ "Claro. Claro. Excelente idéia, Li." , disse, mas com um pensamento fixo. 'Já que não poderia tê-la em meus pensamentos, que mal teria apreciar a sua companhia? É seu lobo safado, você não nega o título de maroto.'**.**_

É, tinha vezes que eu me segurava quando a tinha por perto. Todos pensavam em uma grande amizade, eu almejava um grande amor. Mas me parecia que você não via o mesmo, aliás, será que naquela noite você sentiu algo ou me viu com outros olhos? ****

hr

_" __Você estava mais quieta que o normal, eu poderia dizer que estava 'aluada', mas seria irônico demais. Eu também não estava normal, sua presença tão próxima a mim estava me deixando nervoso. Você não saberia a quantidade de emoções e reações que podia causar em mim. Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso. Minhas mãos trêmulas, minha boca seca, meu coração disparado, o meu corpo ardente, o seu cheiro me inebriando e a voz falha eram algumas das poucas coisas que Lílian Evans causava em mim. _

 Eu não conseguia me conter, a olhava fixamente como que para decorar cada milímetro daquele rosto tão perfeito. Eu me aproximava cada vez mais de você e você não notava. Talvez não quisesse demonstrar que notava, ou será que você estava mesmo alienada? Nunca soube responder porque quando eu ia ousar tocá-la você quebrou o silêncio, me fazendo a pergunta que eu menos esperava ouvir naquele momento. Bem, qualquer pergunta seria inesperada já que eu estava completamente perdido em você.

_- Remo, qual é a sensação que a lua traz pra você?****_

_- Sei lá, Lily...não posso dizer que sou fã da Lua, ela é como uma maldição pra mim, você sabe...mas acho que me passa melancolia...e pra você, o que ela transmite? – perguntei, mesmo desinteressado._

_- Todos dizem que a lua é dos apaixonados, mas eu não vejo como isso...Ela é como uma lembrança sua que eu vou ter pra sempre...eu vou sempre tê-lo dentro do meu coração, Remo, você é muito importante pra mim...- disse a ruiva, que contemplava o céu avidamente, mas que virou-se para mim ao dizer aquelas palavras finais._

_ Os olhos tão vivos e verdes passavam um carinho enorme, mas não era só carinho que eu queria, eu queria amor, muito amor. Sem poder me conter e sem quebrar o contato eu fui me aproximando dela lentamente e a beijei._

 Não foi comum como era sempre, era o completo oposto de beijar qualquer garota. Era apaixonante, sufocante, simplesmente mágico e ardente. Eu aproveitava o máximo porque temia que Lily fosse me empurrar a qualquer momento e me chamar de louco, mas para o meu completo espanto e felicidade ela retribuiu. Eu não sei precisar o quanto nós ficamos ali juntos, nos beijando e admirando a noite nos jardins do castelo, só sei que foi o suficiente para ser inesquecível, como qualquer outro momento com ela".

hr

 Depois daquela noite nada mais foi dito em relação àquilo. Conversamos normalmente e o pedido para que aquilo fosse esquecido foi mútuo. Embora eu quisesse dizer que não queria esquecer, me contive. O nosso relacionamento não mudou, só ficou mais forte. Agora andávamos praticamente o tempo todo juntos, o que só tornava as coisas mais difíceis para mim, mas eu não me abalei, já que ter sua companhia era também maravilhoso.

 Finalmente chegamos ao nosso 7º ano. Foi aí que eu desabei por dentro, que meu mundo caiu, meu coração despedaçou e você sorriu e foi feliz. Tiago e Lílian. Um tanto absurdo aos ouvidos, não? É, ninguém apostaria nisso, nem eu. Eles viviam brigando, mas ao que parece o feitiço do amor os atingiu como uma rajada forte e inabalável. Eu desejei felicidade e força aos dois e  sempre apoiei, mas por dentro eu era um caco, um Remo abalado e 'quebrado'.

 "É, Lily, meu amor. Você sempre me pregou peças, me deixou transtornado e sem ações, me inebriou e fez sorrir. Nunca achei que fosse ficar assim, mas ninguém é de ferro. O meu coração sempre será seu. Guardado numa alma lupina e aluada, numa lua brilhante e encantada. Os seus olhos não brilham mais, mas a lua me mostra você a cada segundo". ****

hr


End file.
